powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: Rescue Soldiers! Rise Up
is the first episode of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. Synopsis When an unnatural disaster occurs on Earth due to the beginning of a celestial event known as the Grand Cross, the five Tatsumi siblings unexpectedly reunite as their father returns and summons them to stop a potential calamity as GoGoFive. Plot The opening narration explains that once the planets of the Solar System align in a cross shaped formation, called the Grand Cross, people believe that a great series of calamities will befall the world. A man in a laboratory observes simulations of the Grand Cross and sees something heading towards Earth. He knows this means his theories aren't wrong and activates an alarm button on the computer. A red glowing object falls from space and lands in Tokyo and firefighters are dispatched to put out the blaze caused by the impact and rescue crews are deployed to help the civilians. The viewers are then introduced to the Tatsumi siblings. The captain of the fire brigade, Matoi, goes to rescue some people trapped in a burning building, despite his crew saying it isn't safe and he will run out of oxygen. He manages to find the unconscious victims and carry them to safety despite the danger. Nagare, a fireman of the chemical fire extinguishing team, puts out the flames of a burning car. Shou, a member of the air corps of the fire department, tries to get close to a blaze to observe the fires in a helicopter. Daimon, a sergeant of the Tokyo Police Department, tries to keep crowds under control as they panic, with limited success. Matsuri, the sole sister of the siblings, is a paramedic for the National Coast Hospital and treats an injured victim by providing bandages and comforting him. The next morning, the fire crews have finished putting out the fires and clear out to head back the the station. Matoi is curious as to what the red oozing and glowing rock that landed is, but then meets up with his brothers and sister, happy to see them as they haven't been together on an emergency scene in quite some time. The siblings are also curious about the meteorite, with Matsuri saying it looks like it is aliive. This guess proves to be true as the ground begins to quake and the meteorite bursts open, releasing a giant humanoid made of magma and stone. The creature attacks the five siblings and despite thier efforts to flee, they get hit by one of its blasts. They are then awoken later by a robot named Mint, and find they are somehow in thier old house. Thier father, Professor Mondo Tatsumi, calls them from his lab and after some understandable emotions of anger over him seemingly abandoning them from the Tatsumi siblings, he explains that the reason he has been gone for 10 years was to prepare for the coming of the Grand Cross. He shows them the Bay Area 55 Liner Launch base, the construction of which took a decade to complete. Mint informs Professor Tatsumi that the magma creature is active, it is shown going back into its meteorite and burrowing through the earth, transforming it into an erupting active volcano that causes massive seismic quakes and dangerous magma flows that start to cover Tokyo. Professor Tatsumi then tells his children that from this day forward, they will be the KyuKyu Sentai GoGo V, with Mint giving the Tatsumi siblings the GoGo Braces and they then enter a secret passageway into a hangar where they enter a pneumatic rail tube that connects to the Liner Launch base. Professor Tatsumi instructs his children on how to transform into their Anti-Hazard Suits, which they then equip and then head out to the scene of the disaster by boarding a rescue train called the GoLiner. Once they arrive, Professor Tatsumi instructs the GoGo V to board their 99 Machines that are docked in the GoLiner train cars. The Professor explains that the Anti-Hazard Suits have pre-programmed operating manuals for the vehicles so that each Ranger can drive them. Go Red's Anti-Hazard suit detects cries for help from a woman and her children trapped in the elevator of a burning apartment building with magma below threatening to collapse the base of it. With several building toppled over, the heroes cannot make it across to the collapsing building. Professor Tatsumi tells Matoi, Shou and Nagare to combine the 99 Vehicles into the Victory Walker to get across. The Victory Walker cools the magma and douses some of the fires with its chemical extinguisher hoses so the Red Ladder can get to the building. Once there, Matoi, Daimon and Matsuri use the Red Ladder's Ladder arms to get to the trapped occupants of the elevator. Daimon finds the elevator and enters to try and get the mother and her children out, but the heat of the fire and instability of the building breaks one of the cables, threatening to send them all plummeting down the shaft to a blazing grave. With the door of the elevator broken, Matoi is instructed to use the Life Bird tool to get Daimon and the others out and uses the Beak Driller to open the elevator door. The magma monster appears and they manage to get the civilains to safety before he comes to knock down the building. But the Red Ladder gets stuck under the debris and is unable to reverse away from the creature, but Shou rescues Matoi by lifting the Red Ladder with his Green Hover vehicle's grapple cables. Professor Matoi advises his children to combine all 5 vehicles into the Victory Robo to defeat the monster. At first, their formation is interrupted by the monster blasting them. But soon after Shou shoots the beast with his vehicle's Impact Guns, they succeed in creating Victory Robo. Nagaare figures out that the monster could be destroyed if they use it to block the magma flow. Victory Robo grabs the monster and tosses it into the volcano, plugging it up and causing the pressure to build until it explodes, destroying the monster and the siblings celebrate their victory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Mother: *Boy: *Girl: *Rescuer: *Fire Fighter: *Helicopter Pilot: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 4. *With a rating of 8.7%, this was the highest rated episode of GoGoFive, 2.1% above the series average. *Ironically, the first episode of GoGoFive shares a similar title to the second episode of the season that almost took this name. *At the end of this episode, a caption appears which reads: AD 1999: KYUUKYUU SENTAI GOGOFIVE IS BORN; this is a special caption for this episode which will start its regular pattern starting next time. DVD Releases *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-5.https://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gogo5 *The complete GoGoFive series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in April 2018. See Also External Links *Watch Episode 1 on Shout! Factory TV References Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Junki Takegami